Kidsongs: A Day at Camp
and Nicholas wearing orange/pink camp shirts, Katie wearing a purple camp shirt, and Nicki and Andrea wearing yellow camp shirts are with the animals singing "I Went to the Animal Fair" on the cover of the video.]] Kidsongs: A Day at Camp is the tenth entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories released in 1989, marking the last entry in the 80's. Cast Counselors *Eddie Bellinaso *Monica Doby *Chris Lytton *Debbie Mayer The Kidsongs Kids *Raquel Alessi *Suzanne Aoki *Nicki Bell *Travis Briggs *Dannon Bryant *David Chan *Katinka Chun *Ingrid Dupree *Sh'Vaughn Heath *Hillary Hollingsworth *Myisha Jackson *Jensen Karp *Chloe Matus *Nicholas Matus *Olivier Mercier *Ryan Olson *Katie Polk *Tarrish Potter *Catherine Przybylska *Andrea Schuette *Ernestina Taylor *Vladimir Triaca *Josh Wiener *Terrence Williams Songs #The More We Get Together #The Caissons Go Rolling Along #Fishin' Blues #On Top of Spaghetti #Campfire Medley ##Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop ##Pop Goes the Weasel ##Found a Peanut ##The Ants Go Marching #Boom Boom, Ain't It Great to be Crazy? #Animal Medley ##The Animal Fair ##Little Bunny Foo Foo ##Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat ##Baa Baa Black Sheep ##The Old Grey Mare ##I Had a Little Rooster #Whistle While You Work #The Hokey Pokey #When the Saints Go Marching In Watch Trivia *It was the first Kidsongs video to be released in mostly white boxes with a color-coded box flap depending on a video. All the previously released videos came packaged in a newly designed boxes. *In "On Top Of Spaghetti" it was all about the runaway meatball that Josh sneezed out which was up to Andrea to find it and return it to her plate. *Vladimir picked "Found a Peanut", Suzanne picked "Pop Goes the Weasel", Katinka picked "The Ants Go Marching", and Tarrish picked "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop". *Dannon played the bugle tune "The British Bugle Call" on the horn when the flag was raised up. Nicholas, Travis, Suzanne, and Ingrid, who where Eddie's Eagles competed against Terrence, Jensen, Hillary, and Chloe who were Chris's Chipmunks. Chloe competed against Nicholas, Hillary who held Suzanne competed against Travis who held Jensen, and Ingrid competed against Terrence. Dannon was then mentioned with Myisha (her first appearance primarily seen laughing and turning with a hilarious look on her face), Catherine (in her debut), and Josh. They danced in a really silly way. *Sh'Vaughn was particularly seen dancing with Jensen in "When the Saints Go Marching In". *This is the last 80's Kidsongs video. *Emu Proteus Orchestral, Yamaha DX7 and Roland D-50 were used for the first time during the music. Composer Michael Lloyd uses Emu Proteus 1, Yamaha DX7 and Roland D-50 sounds. The musical instruments in the video get more modern than the other nine. Michael Lloyd also edits the drum and percussion tracks together on his emulators. *During the credits, Michael Lloyd's first name was misspelled, using 'ea'. This is the only error in the video. *Katinka Chun appears in the Dance Workout with Barbie video alongside this video and the next one. *In the next video (Ride the Roller Coaster), Raquel, Suzanne, Nicki, Dannon, David, Katinka, Sh'Vaughn, Hillary, Myisha, Jensen, Nicholas, Ryan, Katie, Tarrish, Catherine, Andrea, Joshua, and Terrence remain while Travis, Ingrid, Chloe, Ernestina and Vladimir are replaced by the new cast. *The original Kidsongs logo from 1985-1990 was seen on all the kids' shirts. Various colors depend: they were pink, orange, yellow, turquoise, blue (only in When the Saints Go Marching In) and purple. *This marks the last LP of the records and music industry and the early Kidsongs music. The listeners would move on to cassettes on the next video. *Chloe Brakha was credited Chloe Matus in the credits, before her brother Nicholas. *This is the last episode to feature the 1985-1990 Kidsongs logo in the orange and white background. Gallery A Day at Camp - Original VHS.jpg|Andrea Schuette with Counselor Chris, Katinka Chun, and Ryan Olson at camp on the 1990-1995 VHS cover. Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:1989